The f-cking title
by Kishiko-TheFujoshi
Summary: *pic is not mine* This is a yaoi with a Szayel and Nnoitra pairing. Yaoi! If you don't like then don't read and complain like a dumbass! But anyway, those of you who are goin to read, please do because it is goin to be worth your interest - read and review please! ;3 -
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Szayel was just coming from his lab, where he had been working on his latest experiment for the last 5 and a half hours. He finally decided he should remove himself from his lab and just take a second to relax.

Szayel exited his lab and went to the kitchen, where he made a snack. During the making of the snack Nnoitra happened to sneak into the kitchen without the octavia's notice. Granted he was to busy making his snack perfectly to notice the other. Nnoitra watched as Szayel made his snack over and over again 4 times, making him a tad bit hungry.

Szayel finally made his snack and was about to throw the failures out when a huge hand stops him and instead grabs one. As the hand lifts the snack Szayel followed the hand to it's owner's mouth. Szayel was a bit taken aback with seeing the face of Nnoitra and jumped with surprise, granted he did not notice him come in and hates to be surprised.

"How long have you been there!" the octava asked.

"Long enough" he answer before taking a bite of Szayel's-now his snack.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this" Szayel says walking away. Nnoitra follows him just to make him annoyed, and if works. Szayel purposely speed walks and make sharp turns but to his dismay does not lose the quinta. Szayel decides to set off traps to lose Nnoitra but ends up getting fucked up himself with not one scratch on Nnoitra. By the time they reach his lab, Szayel had almost fallen into a pit, get burnt alive or get crush from a boulder or falling debris.

Finally after reaching his lab he has had enough of this shit!

" WHY IN THE FUCK WONT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! Shit! ! Justgothefuckaway! Bit-" the octava was silenced with a kiss before he even get out the last of his rambling. Szayel just stood there in shock with a burning blush plastered on his face and eyes wide open.

"Your fucking cute as hell when your hella mad, but shut the fuck up." Nnoitra said in the calmest tone before walking back up to his room.

 _ **XXX**_

Szayel was sitting across from the Quinta at another one of Lord Aizen's meetings. Szayel was currently trying to avoid all eye contact with Nnoitra while blushing madly.

Szayel sometimes liked going to the meetings because it gave him a heads up on what everyone will be doing. Now after **that thing** ( _the kiss *author rolls eyes*_ ), every time he even thinks about the quinta, he can't help but blush. He tries distracting himself by getting buried in experiments, but that usually fails horribly. And now he had to go to a meeting with Nnoitra, whom he will be sitting directly across from. _' Great! '_ is all Szayel could think of at that realization.

Nnoitra, on the other hand, is having a merry ol' time with watching the Octavia blush and squirm under his amused stare. Nnoitra is currently waiting for this boring waste of time Aizen-sama calls a meeting to be over. He is thinking of all the things he could do to make the Octavia hot.

The meeting was soon dismissed and as normal all the espadas would sonido out the room. Usually Grimmgow is the first one out the room, but of course not today. Grimmgow was momentarily confused upon realizing that of all people that Szayel was the one rushing out the room. Grimmgow, though he was shock at the sight, sped of not caring.

 _'Aww he thinks he could get away...How cute.'_ Nnoitra thought as he sonido in the same direction as Szayel.

 _ **XXX**_

Szayel was so close to his lab door, he was actually begining to think he would make it...when Nnoitra out of nowhere appears in front of him. Given that Nnoitra came out of nowhere and Szayel was going full speed, of course they crashed into each other. Nnoitra played it off by catching Szayel before he fell on to the floor.

Noticing the position he was in and with who, Szayel's face heated up with the reddest blush imaginable. Realizing they were standing rather close for a tad bit too long, Szayel couldn't help but stand on his tippy-toes and try to reach at Nnoitra's big smirking face. He was finally at his limit-he needed this, Szayel leaned upwards. But given that Nnoitra was very tall for a man like himself- the octavia was unable to reach Nnoitra's lips. All Nnoitra has to do is give a simple bend of the neck and their lips would lock into a deeply passionate kiss.

But noooo! Nnoitra just couldn't help but want to tease the Octavia. The Quinta would bend his neck down just enough that they could feel each others breathe on their lips, and before Szayel could gets even a little peck, Nnoitra would pull his face away just in time to dodge Szayels lips.

"Well aren't ya eager, maybe if ya begged for what ya want then I could give it to ya. " Nnoitra said even though he also was reaching his limit before he jumps the octavia.

Said octavia grabbed Nnoitra by the back of his head and before the lips could brush together, with lust filled eyes Szayel begs " _please_ "in such a low tone that some would consider it a whisper.

Nnoitra couldn't help but take the offer of this delicious meal, the quinta devoured the octavia's mouth with his own. Szayel pressing his lips against the quinta's mouth with dangerous force, soon Nnoitra licks Szayel's bottom lip as to ask for entrance. Haven been given permission Nnoitra's tongue dives into Szayel's mouth and begins to explore it's warm wet caverns. Szayel's tongue mingles with Nnoitra's and they begin to fight for dominace, with the quinta coming out as victor of course.

They break their passionate kiss for a very necessary need of oxygen. Both panting, Nnoitra says "Ya see all ya had ta do was beg an ya got what ya wanted didn't cha?"

Szayel answers back with, "Yes, but it seems you were as eager as you said I was. Maybe you should have begged me."

"Like hell, ya pink haired freak." Nnoitra says.

"Spoon." Szayel gets out before kissing Nnoitra again.


	2. Chapter 2

***Author: (So Szayel and Nnoitra had hot passionate sex. Yes I, the narrator, just said/typed that. And no one stopped me and I didn't explode. This is how it went down.)***

Chapter 2

Nnoitra and Szayel were currently in a deep kiss, with Nnoitra mainly placing all the wet sloppy kisses down Szayel's body. Szayel was **on** Nnoitra like with his legs rapped around Nnoitra's torso. Nnoitra was placing small bites and nicks over Szayel's body.

"Don't you have room or ,hell, anywhere else but **here** to do _that_ in. " Grimmjow said out of nowhere.

Szayel automatically pushed Nnoitra's mouth away from him roughly. He then acted much like a robot, being stiff with every move. Szayel stiffly pushed Nnoitra's body away strongly but didn't manage to get him far considering Nnoitra had his arms wrapped all over Szayel.

Nnoitra looked at Grimmjow for the first time during this encounter and fixed him with a pointed pissed of look. he also gripped Szayel closer as to show Grimmjow who he belonged to. Grimmjow's expression softened as he felt death radiating of Nnoitra and decided to just go.

"Whatever" Grimmmjow said with a roll of the eyes and he sonidoed away. Nnoitra still looking pissed in his direction, upon seeing this Szayel didn't like his face. Szayel decided to distract him with kiss and nips placed on Nnoitra's jaw and neck.

Seeing that he got the Quinta's attention he suddenly felt like teasing Nnoitra, so he sonidoed back to his room expect Nnoitra to be chasing after his ass, literally.

And in the meantime as Nnoitra works through his traps he'll be ready in his dimly lit room on his bed with lube, readily awaiting Nnoitra.

When Nnoitra got to the door of Szayel's bedroom...

When Nnoitra got to the door of Szayel's bedroom he was drooling at the site in front of him. Szayel was currently in the middle of his bed completely naked. Szayel was panting as he was preparing himself. Ass raised, back arced, and face against his mattress as his unoccupied hand dug into his bed. His ass was facing the door so Nnoitra had a _**great**_ view as soon as he entered.

Nnoitra could see as Szayel pushed his lube covered finger into his entrance, the Octavia panting and moaning filling the quiet in the room.

"...Szayel..." Nnoitra's voice dripping with pure animalistic lust.

"Ahhh... N-Nnoitra~..." Szayel moaned out in between pants. The Quinta was already hard when he walked in on this site. But after hearing that he was close to fucking Szayel to pieces.

"...You were taking so long, I had to start by myself..." was the Octavia's excuse. Nnoitra was in front of the bed in a second, Nnoitra grabbed Szayel by the wrist and pulled him in for a rough kiss. The sudden movement made Szayel gasp and the Quinta did not fail to use this to his advantage. Nnoitra snaked his tongue into Szayel's mouth, where his tongue roamed all around the hot wet caverns of Szayel. They parted for breath before Szayel dives back into Nnoitra, their tongues battling for dominance. Nnoitra was standing by the edge of the bed and Szayel was on the bed on his knees. As they kissed, Szayel began to pull off Nnoitra's outfit. Nnoitra pulled away from their kiss with a smirk, he was going to enjoy this.

"Uh-uh-uh. Gotta work for it."

"What?! I'm completely nude and didn't make you work for it! This is unfair!"

"I had to go through you traps, so I earned this, it's fair."

"There wasn't a scratch on you and- whatever what do I got to do." Szayel said not arguing anymore, he needed Nnoitra right now.

" _Earn_ it." Szayel didn't know what he really meant by that but had a pretty good guess. The octavia began kissing Nnoitra, lick his lip asking for entrance but the quinta didn't give it. Szayel instead bit Nnoitra's lip which cause him get what he wanted, Szayel explored the quinta's mouth-every nick and cranny, before pulling Nnoitra's tongue into his own mouth. Their tongues then twisted and danced around each other, before Szayel pulled away leaving a trail of saliva connecting them before it broke.

Szayel nips and sucks over Nnoitra's jaw before moving lower to his neck, where he leaves a trail of forming bruises. Szayel places his lips near Nnoitra's ear,close enough so he feels the octavia's hot breath, then cups Nnoitra's hard crouch. Szayel whispers, " Have I earned it yet." in a seductive way before biting down on Nnoitra's earlobe.

Nnoitra, with pure lust ripped, his outfit of his body, pulled his 'boxers' off and pinned Szayel in the middle of the bed.

Szayel could feel the quinta's hard member pressing against him, and was in awe at the size. Nnoitra smirked at the reaction, but was surprised when Szayel flipped their positions and was between his leg with his member in hand. Nnoitra moaned at the way Szayel gripped him.

Szayel began to pump Nnoitra with both hands, causing him to moan out. After setting a pace, Szayel began to lick Nnoitra's tip like ice-cream before he took all Nnoitra into his mouth. Nnoitra, at seeing and feeling the sudden warmth take over him, moaned out in utter bliss as Szayel's head began bobbing around him. Nnoitra tangled a hand in Szayel's soft locks.

Szayel's head bobbed at a agonizingly slow pace before picking up a fast pace at which got Nnoitra close to a blinding edge. Szayel released Nnoitra's member from his mouth with a 'pop' saying "Not yet~"

Nnoitra flipped Szayel under him again and began to prepare him again. Pushing one finger in, feeling how stretched the octavia is, Nnoitra then pushed a second finger in and scissor him extracting a moan form the other. Nnoitra kept at it until Szayel got used to the feel, then the quinta pushed a third finger in and began to press around the inside of the octavia when Szayel suddenly loudly moans.

"There! Right there!...N-Nnoitra~" Szayel moaned between pants.

Nnoitra pulled out the fingers making Szayel pout with the feel of being empty before Nnoitra press his member against his entrance. Nnoitra pushed in to Szayel, both yelling out. Nnoitra with pleasure, Szayel with pain but not as much as the pleasure with it. Nnoitra hit Szayel's buddle of nerves that sent pleasure all throughout his body. Nnoitra waited for Szayel to get use to him before asking,

"You okay?" Nnoitra asked, wanting to fuck him into the bed already.

"Yeah, but you're more than three fingers you know."

Nnoitra chuckled at that, beginning to set a pace, with every thrust a moan escaped Szayel's mouth. Nnoitra picked up the pace thrusting harder and deeper into Szayel, the octavia meeting his thrust perfectly. Nnoitra was nearing his end and began pumping Szayel's neglected member in time with his own thrust.

"Ahh...N-Nnoitra... I'm... I'm gonna-Nnoitraa~" Szayel spilt his white, hot seed all on Nnoitra's hand and their stomachs. As Szayel cam, his walls clamped down on Nnoitra's member causing him to release within the octavia with,"Szayel~" exiting his mouth. At the feel that his now sensitive spot was being filled, Szayel let out a moan.

Nnoitra pulled out of Szayel causing a shiver up the spine of the octavia. Nnoitra pulled Szayel close as they both were getting off their sex high. Nnoitra pulled the sheet over them both and they gave each other a sloppy kiss before they drifted into sleep.

 _ **XXX**_

Szayel woke up to a sting of pain in his lower back, his body (particularly his stomach) sticky, the feel of something (you know what from you know who) slipping out his entrance and down his thigh. Oh and not to forget the feel of Nnoitra's morning wood stabbing him in the back.

Szayel **needed** a bath. So the octavia untangled himself from the arms of the quinta, though it did take him about 3 tries before he was free, unaware he woke the quinta in the process.

Nnoitra kept quiet as he watched Szayel crawl out of the bed and walked/limped over to the door to the jointed bathroom, all the while seeing Szayel's tight ass leaking his seed down the octavia's thigh. It was a pleasing site to the quinta.

Szayel finally reached it to his bathroom and began running water into his tub, adjusting the knobs till he felt the water was just the right temperature, filling the tub with a good amount. Szayel added to his bath some oils he made for soothing his soreness, before sinking into the water.

Szayel could already feel his stiff tight muscles relax and uncoil within his bath. Though he was beginning to calm, Szayel was painfully aware of the strong presence in the other room emitting from the quinta. The longer the Octavia stayed within the bath the better he ignored such power until, to him, it was gone resulting in him enjoying his bath more for a bit longer.

Szayel took a shower after his bath (considering a bath is basically bathing in a tub of your dirt) before stepping out of his bathroom to be met with the still messy bed, but this time it was vacant. _'Huh... I guess he really left when I felt his presence disappear.'_ Szayel thought to himself before going to get dressed.

After replacing the sheets on his bed, Szayel decided to go for the kitchen to get some breakfast. He may miss a lot of meals because of experiments and doesn't necessarily need to eat, but he knows better than to miss breakfast. 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!' as they say, he needs his brain functioning at it's best for his experiments anyways.

Szayel walked with some pain throbbing in his lower back but manage either way. Entering the kitchen he was met with the sight of Nnoitra's back at a counter. Szayel walked further into the room before he realized what was happening.

"Ugh... excuse me please, I need to serve my master." A girl looking well annoyed at this point stated.

"Oh come on cutie, we just started. Ya don't gotta go so soon." Nnoitra said to the girl he trapped between the counter and himself. Apparently they didn't notice Szayel come in. Szayel was livid, the Octavia concealed his rage for later instead rushing for a plate, going into the fridge and getting all the ingredients for a sandwich. Nnoitra, at the slam of the refrigerator door, turned away from the girl and towards the noise. As the girl made her escape from the kitchen, Szayel was getting the last of the ingredients before he began to storm out without a word. He didn't get that far, Nnoitra decided to block the octavia's way to the door.

"Get the hell out of my way." Szayel spoke calmly, the opposite of what he was currently feeling. The Octavia shoved his way pass the quinta.

"The fuck is your problem?" Nnoitra asked genuinely curious. Szayel was dumbfounded to see the quinta may actually not know the answer to that question.

"I'm sorry, but are you fucking serious right now?"

"..." Nnoitra gave an expectant look. At this Szayel began to smile, his eyes showing a different story.

" Okay. Then number one, and correct me if I'm wrong here, but we had _sex_ last night. Right?"

"Yeah." He said with a smirk.

"Okay, so follow me with this, but it hasn't even been more than an _hour_ since you left my room and your here trying to get into some other girl's pants?"

"Yeah, so?" His smirk dropped.

"Oh my shit, you dumb spoon, you really don't see the problem here?!... My ass hasn't even stopped throbbing before YOU DECIDE TO GO FUCK SOME-... you know what? I don't care, we aren't together. Do what ever you want, you poor excuse for a satellite dish." Szayel finished calmly before taking the plate of ingredients and going back to his lab to make the damn sandwich for his ruined appetite. He was definitely going to be burying himself in experiments.


End file.
